


Quizas Quizas Quizas

by kolaoye



Series: Adagio [2]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 准备好，然后等待。没别的管用。





	Quizas Quizas Quizas

|

里卡多侧身躲到柱子后面，对着光滑的柱面仔细整理仪容。领结，袖口，马甲的褶皱，裤子的缝线，所有细节。他动作越来越慢，最后改变了主意，站在舞厅的入口仔细观察了一会儿，重新回到门口，在前台开了一个位于夹层的包厢。他特地指定了包厢号，运气不错，那儿还空着。

很快有人来将他领了过去。他随便点了几瓶酒，打发走服务生，站到落地窗旁边，观察着下头独自喝酒的男人。

从这个角度，能清楚地看到他的正脸，他似乎心情不错，眉头难得舒展着，看上去比起平时要好接近。里卡多把拇指贴上玻璃，在他的脸上摩挲了一下，然后是身体。

背后响起了敲门声，里卡多转过头，娇小可爱的兔女郎举着托盘进来，露出甜美的笑容。

“忘记说了，不用拿上来。”里卡多示意她把酒放在桌面上，又招招手，等她过来，就势搂住她纤细又肉感的腰肢，脑袋亲昵地压到她的兔耳朵旁，指着下面的某处，“不过既然拿上来了，就留一瓶吧。剩下的帮我送给他，看到了吗？那里，灰头发的男人。不能告诉他是谁送的哦。”

“呀……好的。”兔女郎羞涩地捂住发烫的耳朵，匆匆离开。她刚出门，又转回来，“您有什么赠言吗？”

里卡多还没欣赏完她挺翘臀部后的兔尾巴，正把手伸到冰桶里捞着冰块。他思索了一会儿，起开瓶塞：“你很英俊。”他笑了一下，“就这么告诉他。”

兔女郎点点头，把门关上。他拎着潮湿冰冷的酒瓶，重新回到落地窗前，坐到沙发背上，居高临下地往外看。

男人正在打电话，表情很放松，旁边就是站在圆台上紧贴着钢管扭动身体的女人，可他看也没看一眼。里卡多有些想笑，他含了一口酒在嘴里，等到最后一滴酒液坠进喉管，兔女郎抱着酒出现在舞池的边缘。

在她越过三三两两的骚扰者们时，他点了支烟，烟草辛辣的滋味和酒在口腔里留下的回味混合得恰到好处。他打了个哆嗦，没有摈牢，烟雾从口鼻逃出来，短暂地遮挡了他的视线。他随意挥散烟雾，男人挂断了电话，和走到身边的兔女郎说起话来。

很快，他的眉头又重新皱起来了，他站起来，环视一周，甚至抬头四处望了一会儿。

有那么一两秒，里卡多和他对视着。

然后那视线移开了。男人继续和兔女郎讲话，后者咬着下唇，神色为难地看着他。

里卡多撑着下巴，灌了口酒，窃笑起来。

为了保障包厢客人的隐私，落地窗使用的都是单面透视玻璃。里卡多稍稍扯松领结，伸长手摁了一下桌面上的呼叫铃。他抽出胸前的钢笔，又从口袋里摸出钞票，在上面写上一串数字，放到一旁，换了另一张，手指不断把它折成小块，再展开。

兔女郎最终还是成功地把酒放在了男人的桌子上。她依偎在男人脚边，打算为他倒酒。男人从她手里拿过酒瓶，倒过来插进了桌上装冰块的铁桶里。琥珀色的酒液汩汩地浸没冰块。

里卡多看到男人的嘴唇张合。他跟着重复了一遍：“行了，走吧。”他不满地咂舌，“也对我温柔一点不行吗？”

敲门声响了三下，里卡多应声，新的兔女郎走了进来。

她来得比预计要快，手上的东西还没有成型，里卡多遗憾地把钞票展开，放到她饱满的胸脯上，“下面有位顾客让我一见钟情，帮我把你们这儿专门盯人的家伙叫过来。”

兔女郎眨巴眨巴眼，翘着圆尾巴跑出去。这回的效率要高得多，里卡多一支烟还没有抽完，一个看上去非常不起眼的男人就已经敲门进来，畏畏缩缩地站在了包厢里。

“八号桌那个灰头发的男人，”里卡多抛了抛手上的钱卷，“不用跟踪他。但要是他再来，就向我报告。我什么都要知道，明白吗？”

“明白。”男人小声说。

里卡多把钱扔给他：“去干吧。”他思索了一下，“要是能把他留成常客，就更好了。”

男人哆嗦着把钱卷塞进口袋，鞠了个躬，离开房间。

他看上去技术不佳，可里卡多不怎么在意。这只是权宜之策，很快就不用这么做了。

|

没有人说话。

指腹敲打桌面的轻微动静被放大，坐在末座的人也能听清。

“撤退怎么样？”里卡多把手放平，声响停止了，“不要直接动第七区，先收拢那些周边小帮派留下的地盘。说到底，本来想从那里下手就很难，Prime One 看得太紧了。”

首领闭着眼睛，半晌道：“胃口太小了。”他批评了一句才表态，“既然你是这么想的，就由你去做吧。”

里卡多站起身，走到首领身边，恭敬地亲吻他的戒指：“遵命。”

“办漂亮点，里奇。”首领拍了拍他的脸颊。

里卡多露出一个笑容，没有说话。

会议继续进行，由于被里卡多抢走了开头，剩下的干部们争着说出自己的想法。首领聆听着，最终作出决定，三个人被责骂了，其余人的计划则得以通过。男人们挨个亲吻他的戒指，鱼贯离开。

里卡多低头玩弄着自己的手指，把五个指扣从这根指头挪到那根指头。

“你最近一直在往第七区跑，我以为你有什么企图。”等到所有人都走了，首领开口道。

“没有的事儿，我只是去喝点酒。”

“你我都知道你是不是去喝酒，”首领严厉地看着他，“别老去那种地方，里奇。你应该学着做事了，功绩需要时间。”

里卡多收敛了笑意：“好的，老爸。”

“学会命令下属，顾问也会帮你的忙，”首领继续说，“蠢货才什么事情都自己干。送你去基层不是让你做喽啰，而是让你懂得指挥。”

“我会的。”里卡多回答。

 

柯布是个很麻烦的人。

他非常警惕，因此里卡多不能直接去找他，哪怕知道他住在哪儿；他甚至知道他的房租，他的房间布局，他的信箱里会收到什么报纸。

然而，要是里卡多出现在柯布的家门口，首先得面对他是如何找到他的这一问题。无论是他跟踪他到这儿，还是他原本就住这儿，搬走之后发现柯布竟然住了进来，都没法说出口，两者将导致的结局是同样的：柯布会找个新住处。而他就真的没法掌握柯布的踪迹了。

第一次尝试是失败的。在他以Serpiente 的少爷这一身份，偶然地，意料外地和柯布撞上以后，他很快觑了个空，偷溜出来找他。而柯布表现得像是完全不认识他这么个人，他平静地向他问好，之后立刻离开了宴会，回到Prime One 的车上，再也没出来。

里卡多没有跟上去，他的自由空间非常小。回归意味着置身于目光之下，你永远不知道哪儿有眼睛正看着你，越是身处高位的人，其隐私越是引人好奇。他不想让人知道他认识柯布，这对谁都没好处。两个不同帮派的人凑巧认识了不是什么大事，可明明知道对方的身份却还想继续联系，就会构成某种关于忠诚度的疑问了。他会面对父亲的盘问，而柯布可能会被踢出帮派。倘若此事真的发生，柯布恐怕会提着刀来干掉他。

或者他不需要担心，只要他表现出靠近柯布的意图，Prime One 的人就会亲切地帮他处理掉这个后顾之忧。

因此，他保留着第二次机会，保持着对柯布位置的掌握，就像知道保险箱里永远放着钱的人，因而渐渐忘记了这码事，转而投身于事业。只有在他累极了，想要找个人面对面地坐着但又不说话的时候，他想起柯布，这个远称不上合格的酒肉朋友。柯布只在兴致不错的状况下和他喝上两杯，要是心情欠佳，则从来不踏入酒馆半步，或许是为了避免在陌生的地方情绪失控。这倒每每能把里卡多的情绪从谷底稍稍拉起来。

然而这种回想往往转瞬即逝。里卡多有更多的事情要做。

他已经不年轻了，他的父亲更是正在一步步地迈向衰老。虽然老人家还很硬朗，还能把一切管理得井井有条，可随着时间的流逝，总有一天组织的权柄将会易手。

为了保证这种易手不是出于被迫，也为了保证不会在短期内再度发生易手，里卡多必须早作准备；他要建立可靠的，听命于自己的势力，而非借用干部们的势力，能够那么干的人只有首领。当然，他是首领的儿子，他也拥有那种资格，然而能不能被认同却是另一码事。

在帮派里，没有人可以自立门户，但所有被信任的人都可以被放出去，发展相对独立的支部。里卡多寻求的正是这条道路，他希望能够在必要的时候帮助他的父亲，可又不完全受管辖。

为此，他挑选好了起步的地方——一家人气低迷，其保护者又刚刚在帮派战争中落败的俱乐部。

第七管区附近有一条行人寥寥的街道，可从里卡多和政府的相关部门员工出去玩时听到的信息来看，那儿将会被追加投资，建设成新的商业娱乐中心。那位员工是他在夜场结识的朋友，他甚至比他父亲更早得知这个消息，但很快别的人也会知道的。

当他在那儿看到那个麻烦的人，那个狠狠揍过他的人，那个他还没有成功睡到的人时，计划立刻有了改变。柯布的目的是否和他一样，为了弄清这点，他连续去了一周俱乐部，在监控柯布的同时，迅速地通过店里的经理和老板说上话，提出来意——买下俱乐部，继续聘请老板作为管理人，同时提供来自Serpiente 的庇护。

老板只犹豫了两三天，就签订了转让协议：俱乐部的经营状况已经到了无法挽回的地步。当然，这也在里卡多预料之中，甚至正是他一手造成的。

地基建好了，里卡多终于把目光转向别的，更私人，更有趣的地方。

 

|

男人动个不停。

穿着短裙的女人快步走过来，突兀地坐进他怀里，却被掀翻在桌子上。酒迅速爬上她的绸缎长裙，在臀部和腰际染上成片不雅的深色。男人的手抚上她的腿根，女人像是原谅了他，配合地被迎进怀里。深色褪去，酒杯重新立好。

里卡多前倾身体，让画面停在这儿，放大。看不清柯布的表情，只能模糊地看出五官的位置。

他躺回沙发，摁下快进。监控继续飞快地播放，女人走掉了，柯布叫了第二杯酒，但没到第三杯就离开了。他看了眼时间，才过了一个多小时。

一个月里，柯布来了五次，来的时间不定，偶尔也会带上另一个从以前就和他玩得很近的男人。他只喝酒，不碰陪酒女，也不搭理旁人的搭讪，五或六杯酒下肚之后就会离开。

里卡多用多年积攒的外快和零花买下了俱乐部，又在组织从上头得到了信息打算向这边下手的时候，以之前在附近的扫荡经历为由，主动请缨，“经历一番波折后终于得到了地契”，再上交首领，最后作为奖励得到这间俱乐部。

一连串大动作全部完成了，柯布仍然毫无异动，现在更是近两周都没有再出现过。这么看来，他不像是来执行任务，倒像是在附近有活儿干，干完了就来喝两杯。

里卡多喜欢尝鲜。和他恰恰相反，柯布不是喜新厌旧的类型，他抽的烟，喝的酒，平时的消遣，常穿的衣服，甚至交往最多的朋友，都少有变化。他的习惯也从来没有改变过：心情好的时候才喝酒，别的时候免谈。

里卡多知道柯布属于哪个支部，那间赌场是干部卡迈因的产业，从那儿被提拔上去的人自然也归卡迈因管。

卡迈因的人最近经常来找茬，情报显示他们也得到了来自政府的消息，然而已经太迟了。不止俱乐部，这条街都已经被里卡多蚕食了大半，哪怕Prime One 占据了地利人和也无法再插手。

俱乐部和这边的生意都被交给了里卡多，作为后果，打着其他组织的幌子来浑水摸鱼的人变多了，其中有不少面孔里卡多在基层锻炼的时候曾经见过。他向父亲汇报过这件事，只得到了一句自己解决。

他把腿搭到监控室的操纵台上，打了几个电话。

第二天，Serpiente 和Prime One 在第七区的某处发生了小范围冲突，Serpiente 损失了几个士兵，Prime One 大获全胜。

 

“被骂了？”顾问把报纸阖上。

里卡多捂住脸，用力地揉搓，试图找回除凝重以外的表情：“嗯。”

“方法不对，”顾问说，“他想看的不是这个。”

“唔。”

顾问叹了口气，张张嘴，又闭上。最终他重新摊开报纸，一个字也没说。

里卡多捏捏他的肩膀。

他当然明白父亲想要什么。他应该在组织里树立威信，让所有人都知道他的地位和首领的态度，作为强硬而可靠的继承者登场，而不是用这种不入流的小手段。可现在还不是时候。他想更和缓地接手生意，化解冲突，就算被责怪没有主人翁意识也无所谓。

Serpiente 的主人翁是他父亲，这点是不会变的，至少五年之内不会，最好十年之内也不会。

眼看着时间差不多了，他和顾问告别，匆匆开车赶去自己的地盘。他刚打算下车，又坐了回去，把墨镜从脑袋上扒下来，托住下半张脸，装作在等人。

从旁边驶过的车里传来摇滚乐嘈杂的声音，不晓得司机到底把声音调到了多大。里卡多从墨镜后头往那辆车的车窗里瞥，柯布正好将手伸出车窗弹烟灰。他小幅晃着脑袋，嘴角挂着一丝笑意，似乎心情不错。

安排被打乱了，里卡多有些意外地调整了一下后视镜，看着柯布的车消失在转角。他打起方向盘，转了个大弯，远远地缀在后头。柯布开得很快，将将贴近超速的边缘，可这带很少岔路，这么一来反而方便了里卡多不被发现。

道路两旁的建筑物越来越熟悉，里卡多愈发放慢了车速。他在最后一个拐角前停车，点上烟，掏出手机，找了半天才找到那个从来没有联系过的人名，编写好短信，发送，然后等待。三条短信之后，他下车改为步行。

为了招揽顾客，赌场的招牌做得很大，成千上百的霓虹灯管规律地闪烁着，整条街都被染上了不停变换的颜色，门厅附近更是被映得犹如白昼。柯布的车不在，大概已经被泊车客开走了。里卡多慢吞吞地走近，站在赌场前仰着脑袋看了会儿，等保安将怀疑的目光瞥向他时才走进去，随便找了张老虎机坐下。

赚到能上内桌的筹码之后，他去里头玩起了二十一点。然后是轮盘，然后是骰宝，然后是百家乐。他不坐久，不怎么说话，不去保安多的地方。

他今天赢得很少，越到后来手气越臭，很快就输得只剩几个筹码了。他看了眼手表，又发了一条短信，把最后的筹码扔上去。

这回他赢了。他用赢来的筹码买了杯酒，一口气喝光，往手心里吹了口气，离开赌场。

 

|

沿着赌场金碧辉煌的外墙走，直到脚下的人行道断开，再顺着墙转弯，会看到一条被两幢建筑物夹在中间的小巷。霓虹灯的光芒只能射进一两米，轿车开不进去，巷子里黑魆魆的，仿佛是尽头的地方挂着灯箱，偶尔会闪烁一下蓝光，组成模糊的线条，看不清灯箱上究竟是什么。

里卡多走进去，没怎么看路。他没有在灯箱下停步，而是继续走，脚下模糊的影子被昏暗的光驱逐到身前，拉长，融入黑暗。大概走了一两分钟，前方出现了微弱的光亮，他迎着那儿走去，踏出小巷，转弯，握住转角处的门把，非常谨慎地，一寸一寸地推开。

门没有发出声音。

里头的音乐和热气飘出来，温柔地拂过他的面颊，他侧身钻进去，用手掌扶着门，让它缓缓地阖上。入口处的隔断帮了大忙，他歪着身体，冒出上身，冲着正对的吧台招了招手，顺便在角落的老位置看到了那个人。他缩回去。

酒保过来了，他推开门，两人前后脚走到外面。

里卡多给他递烟：“嗨，好久不见。”

“的确很久了。”酒保，同时也是里卡多之前因订酒而讨要过联系方式的酒吧老板摆摆手，让里卡多把烟收回去，“两位稀客一起过来，真是没想到呢。”

“怎么样了？”

“办好了。喝是喝了不少……但虽然酒都混起来了，他还是很清醒。”

“啊啊，是这样的，他没那么容易醉。”

“有矛盾的话，快点解决比较好哦。”酒保拍了拍他的肩膀。

里卡多笑了笑：“祝我好运吧。”

酒保回去了，里卡多在外面抽掉了三支烟，用脚蹭开地上的烟灰，又把烟头扔到街对面，这才开始动作。

他嗅了嗅自己身上的气味，觉得差不多了。他把头发扒乱，领结拉开，袖子推到手肘，又拍打了几下脸颊，让它显得更加红润，然后吸了口气，推开门。这回动静很大。

灰发的男人背对着他。

“一杯波本。”他说。

那个男人猛地扭过头来。

里卡多把视线从吧台撤回，和他对上，装作愣了一下，快步走上前。

男人的手伸到了西装里，里卡多狼狈地俯身，压住他的膝头，顺势将他的手摁到沙发上，结结实实地坐下去，大腿紧紧压着他的手，手也伸到身后，攥住他的手腕。他们靠得近极了，两个呼吸紊乱地交错，柯布仰起头，下一刻里卡多被撞得眼前发黑。第二次了。

他没有时间把晕眩甩出脑子里，更用力地压住他。手枪被拔出了大半，摩擦中掉在柯布小腹上，最终被里卡多的裤子挡住，停在尴尬的地方。

“跟老熟人不该这样打招呼吧？”里卡多的额头火辣辣的，轻微的怒气腾上来，他不由攥得更紧了，柯布的腕骨在他虎口下发出只有皮肉紧密相贴才能“听”到的脆响。

“从我身上滚下去！”柯布压低声音吼道。

“现在不装不认识了吗？”他的额头渐渐红了。里卡多稍微放松了力气。

柯布目光不善：“你来这里干什么？”

“最近有活儿干呐。你知道吧，我们的人被你们杀了。大家都很忙，就把这事儿交给我了。”他扫了眼酒保，继续说，“而且，其实我经常过来。”

柯布嗤笑：“竟敢到这边乱跑，胆子可真大。我再说一次，从我身上滚下去！”

“至少听我说完吧。”

旁边的议论声变大了，里卡多扫了一眼，把下巴压到柯布肩后，看上去和所有厮混的人没有两样。他的脖子被咬住了，浓烈的酒味扑鼻而来。他抽了口气，忍着疼痛，回敬地舔了舔柯布的脖颈。紧咬着不放的牙齿立即松开了。

“那件事情不是故意瞒着你的，只是找不到开口的时机。”他回到了原来的距离，直视着柯布，“本来想给你个惊喜，没想到会在那样的场合下碰面。组织归组织，我们多少算朋友，没必要从此绝交吧？”

“我不记得有你这样的朋友。”

“我记得。”

“你想要什么？”柯布烦躁地问。他眉宇间飞快闪过一丝困惑，要不是里卡多一直看着他，或许也要错过了。

“只是想和你谈谈。”里卡多说。从来没变过，谈谈，附带些别的。亲吻，拥抱，上床。消磨时间，找点乐子。乐子找够了，去找下一个。

“下去。”

里卡多照做了。他把柯布的枪塞回西装里，帮他整理了一下前襟，坐进对面的沙发，近距离地打量着他。

柯布变了不少。他的神情没有以前那么暴躁，耳垂上多了好几个洞，都扎着耳环，他的头发不再掉出来几缕也不显得油腻，他的西装要比以前合身多了，他学会了用枪套，而不是像以前一样把枪塞在腰带上。

但更多的是一样的，同样的地方，位置，灯光，甚至人。

柯布没有给他观察得更深入的时间，掏出钱包，扔了几张钱在桌子上，站起身就要离开。

里卡多在他经过的时候伸手，抓住他的手腕。他立刻被甩开了。

“喝一杯嘛，”里卡多说，“别这么快就走。”

“没那个兴致。”

“是卡迈因吧？那个动手的支部。听说他手下有一条……”里卡多把疯狗吞回去，“……好小伙。除了你也想不到别人了。”

“所以，为了这个过来了？想干掉我？”柯布冷笑。

“反而要多谢你才是。”里卡多张张嘴，又改成一个笑容，“不能再多说啦。”

 

|

先是杯。等待调酒的时间太长了，于是改为瓶。

他们不太说话，只管喝，很快地喝，像是在比赛。里卡多把吻安排在最后一瓶酒，接下来是拥抱，更深入的留在之后。二楼有几个房间，供喝得烂醉的客人过夜用。

他没能按计划来，就像他上次也没能——酒留在第一个电话之后的几天，中间可以夹杂几条短信，暗示则从散场开始。他肯定能成功，接着他们去他的公寓做爱，他会让柯布不得不留宿。如果运气好合得来，第二天起床再来上一场，吃完早餐或午餐，他再送柯布回去。之后是更多的电话和性爱，直到他不再对柯布有兴趣。

等他得走了，他编造一个说得过去的理由告诉柯布，他们斗殴或者不。他可以去堵门，直到和平解决这件事。或者他已经没有兴趣了，那更好，连这一步都可以省去。

然而第二天柯布就失踪了，而他通过了考核，将要被提拔成干部。顾问让他回去，他去了赌场，酒吧，柯布的休息间，最后打点好一切，乖乖回去工作。起初是很多的介意，很快也忘记了。

柯布的酒杯空了。第五杯。

他把酒杯放下，伸手帮柯布倒酒。他把酒瓶放下，亲吻柯布的嘴唇。柯布给了他一拳，又扯住他的领口，他狼狈地越过桌子，被扯到同一张沙发上。嘴唇磕破了，血被柯布舔掉，他的嘴唇，舌头，口腔，冰凉的，带着浓郁的酒气。里卡多握住沙发背，让距离更加拉近。他摩挲他的腰，试图把衬衫抽出来，时不时会碰到枪套里装着的硬家伙。

柯布咬得他很疼。伤口被撕扯得更大，滚烫很快驱逐了唇齿间的凉意。

他们曾经在同样的地方接吻，而要比现在温和得多。时间被搅乱了，里卡多捡起了第一个计划。

“上去？”他低声问。

 

房门被撞开，袭击者们身体紧贴着挤进房间。领带是最早落地的，西装迅速遮住它，成为皮鞋的垫子。他们急切地亲吻和啃咬对方，更多的零碎物件也散落在地，钱包，手枪，小刀，钥匙，指扣，崩断的扣子。

柯布揪住了里卡多的头发。亲昵迅速变味，暴力涌上来，他们趔趄地倒在地毯上，被小物件硌得生疼。抚摸被拳头代替，里卡多试着控制场面，肋骨捱了第二拳。他用浸满了酒精的脑子思考了几秒，随即放弃，一把掼倒柯布。

他俯下身，得到了一个粗鲁的撕咬。他口腔里因打斗造成的伤口被舔过，一开始是疼痛，然后是麻木。撕咬变成了亲吻，他们渐渐安静了，品尝起这其中更为精细而难以捕捉的部分。

里卡多趁机解开了柯布的纽扣，后者挣扎着从他身下起来，把他一把推到床上。他解开自己的皮带，抽出来，扔到旁边，俯视着里卡多，眼神里充满快意和轻蔑。那个血淋淋的胜利者又一次站在了里卡多面前。

他的衬衫松松垮垮地塞在裤腰里，里卡多呼吸急促地直起身，帮了把忙，把它扯出来，改为塞进自己的手。他挤压着柯布的臀部，没有多少肉，硬梆梆的，算不上什么好手感，唇舌则逡巡起苍白的腹部。他留下了许多小块的红痕，腾出一只手，解开皮带和裤扣，好减轻阴茎受到的压迫。

他捋动起自己沉甸甸的家伙，柯布握住他的后颈，随意地来回搓着，他的头发被揉得乱七八糟，作为回敬，他扯下柯布的内裤，那儿还没有很硬，半软地耷拉着。他犹豫了一下，张嘴含住。柯布的手牢牢卡住他的颈椎。

喝多了。他想。喝太多了。我没有打算做这个。

一点儿也不舒服，触感，气味，没有一个是他喜欢的，他被塞得有些窒息，笨拙地挪动着舌头，不知道该怎么做。然而他没有变软，手里的家伙还硬着。他揉弄柯布的臀肉，指头陷进凹缝里。

“别刮到，如果等下还想用的话。”柯布在他头顶说。那只手移到了脑后，颈椎上的温度离开，他打了个寒噤。

下巴很快发酸了，唾液黏糊糊地沾着，柯布硬了些，可仍然不那么完全。他抬起头，男人焦躁地骂了一句。

“交给我吧。”里卡多露出一个促狭的笑容，尽力收敛其中的得意。

他喝了四杯。柯布喝的要比他多得多。男人的身体一向很诚实。

“不，”柯布摇摇晃晃地推开他，“今天算了。”

“不，”里卡多看着他，“就今天。”

 

|

他们彻底转移到了床上，房间很小，和柯布过去的休息间差不多大，但东西齐全。里卡多在床头柜找到了润滑剂和套子，他们为这个又打了不怎么认真的一架，最终柯布放弃了，他占据了大半张床，半阖着眼，就要睡着似的。里卡多帮他脱掉了所有衣服，探索起这具未曾真正见过的肉体。他不像里卡多结实，现在彻底放松着，肌肉的线条浅而流畅。

床头的小夜灯亮度不够，从床上甚至没法看清门口，却能看清柯布身上被他留下的水迹，正模模糊糊地泛着光。他把手放上去，柯布浑身汗涔涔的，黏着他的手掌心，他没法顺畅地抚摸他，只能用上更多力气，一寸寸地熨过掌下温暖的皮肤。被他触碰的地方微微发红，又很快褪去，他执拗地反复揉捏，让那些痕迹持续得更久。

柯布的气息愈发急促，他烦躁地捉住他的手，不让他乱动：“快一点。”

“别急。”里卡多俯下身，叼起柯布颈项的皮肤。动脉在搏动，这次他不想让它停止，他的心跳被打乱了，跟着那韵律加速。

他开始吻他的锁骨和胸膛，顺着下去，在已然硬起的乳头逗留良久，制造出湿润粘腻的水声，把那儿弄得又红又肿。柯布颤抖了一下，把手放在他肩膀上，可最终只是收紧了，没有做别的。

里卡多几乎想夸奖他，好在理智地没有作声。他分开他的腿，趁机揉捏了会儿腿根紧实的肌肉，把涂满润滑剂的手指挤进臀缝间抹开。

柯布的反应更大了，整个人坐起了一半，里卡多连忙抚慰起他前头半硬的性器。柯布叹息了一声，又倒回去。

指头摸索到了皱褶，里卡多耐心摁压着，让那儿慢慢变软，他把柯布架起来，半跪坐在怀里，好方便自己的动作，柯布抿着嘴，皱着眉头，仍然压制着怒气的模样。而他没有忽略那细微的舒适。

“自己来？”里卡多问。

柯布看了他一眼，接手了下头的活儿。他更知道能让自己舒服的地方在哪，更想再硬些，甚至闭上了眼睛，把下巴搁在里卡多的颈窝里。里卡多安抚地揉了揉他的后脑勺，手掌向下，顺着脊椎缓慢地移动。他在腰际徘徊了一会儿，偏离目的地，推挤着最细而又紧的一段，然后是弧度最大的那段。

每一处都被他弄得热乎乎的，他抱着柯布，像抱着一个火炉，连带着他一起急剧升温，从表皮热到内里，最后融化。柯布的呼吸，柯布的嘴唇，柯布贴着他自慰，试图掀翻他，却没有那么做。

他硬得更厉害了，性器翘着，快要能碰到柯布的小腹。他轻轻咬住送上门的耳垂，有一搭没一搭地用舌尖拨弄着那些耳环，感受着薄薄耳廓上细小的绒毛。有那么一会儿，他想叼住耳环，把它们统统扯下来，让柯布见见血。可最终他只是把嘴唇重重地压在他的那些耳环上，急躁地加快了动作。他揉开柯布的臀肉，刺进一根手指，润滑剂被送进去，帮助开拓干涩的内壁。

柯布弹了一下，想起身，里卡多歪过脑袋，夹住他，坚决地继续。他的肩胛被抠住，柯布用的力气大极了，像是要就这么把他的骨头从皮肉下一把挖出来。疼痛让情绪更加沸腾，他抽插着，让粘稠的液体涂得均匀，很快发出了咕啾咕啾的声音。

酒精似乎在进一步发酵，里卡多听着柯布的骂声和凌乱的喘息，感到晕眩，快意，和燥热。他胡乱地亲吻他，没有章法地深入，弯曲转动手指寻找前列腺的所在。

柯布绷紧了，所有接触处的肌肉都坚硬着，他一声不吭，里卡多很想看看他的脸，却被紧窄而又拼命吮着他的地方吸引了注意力。他吐了口气，贴近柯布，让他们的肉物碰在一起，浅浅地顶着腰。柯布整个人随着他细微地起伏，他的指头在他身体里摁压着，然后是沙哑的，突兀的呻吟。

里卡多喉结滚动，仿佛自己也被触到了什么脆弱的地方，虚软的快感顺着脊椎攀升。

“再多叫一点……”他柔声劝着，退出手指，挤出更多润滑剂，再次送进绵软的里头。

整个臀底都被他弄得湿答答的，两根手指埋在深处，不客气地撑开，柔韧的入口先是拒绝，然后不甘地吮咬着，湿润潮热。里卡多不得不动快些，借着前方皮肤磨蹭的微弱触感，克制自己直接进去的欲望。

“闭嘴。”柯布捏住他的性器，用力一掐。

里卡多疼得青筋暴起，他咬着牙，指头并拢，刮弄着之前发现的地方，柯布的身体变得僵硬，又很快放松，腹部微微地颤抖起来。他草草又扩张了一会儿，像个毛头小子一样好不容易才戴上套子。他把柯布放平，抬起他的腿，吻了吻小腿肚，直插到底。

他失败了，阴茎刚被吞进一半，就动弹不得。柯布满脸怒意，又像是疼痛，他浑身用着力，小夜灯顺着肌肉线条打下明显的阴影。他的嘴唇肿了，身上的其他地方也是，青青红红的淤痕交错着，里卡多咬牙呻吟，差点就这么射出来。

“你他妈的……”

“放松……”里卡多蛮横地劝慰着，小幅度地磨蹭，试图让紧紧箍着自己的地方松开点。他想润滑太少了……应该再多一点，应该再弄久一点……可那儿连会阴和柔软的囊袋都闪着可疑的水光，他已经弄得够久了。他没法再等了。

他们僵持着，直到柯布因持久的用力而无法控制地发抖，里卡多还在添油加醋，顺着肌肉之间凹陷的连接处不停揉捏。

滚烫的，坚硬的物什缓慢磨到了底，他挺腰抽插起来，汗水重重地砸在柯布的小腹，他呼吸粗重，拼命忍耐，享受着那紧致火热的纠缠。哪怕隔了套子，也那么软，那么烫……他稍稍纾解了一下火气，试探着寻找之前找到的地方，画着圈顶撞。

柯布再按捺不住了，抬起手臂，咬在嘴里，双眼泛红，头发被枕头蹭得乱糟糟的。里卡多俯下身，不停亲吻他的脸颊，吻去汗水。下身贴合得更加紧密了，那双结实的腿夹着他的腰，让他进出得困难了不少，但他没有改变姿势，而选择用上更多的技巧，碾压磨蹭。

柯布揽住他的脖子，像是想就这么勒死他，压抑的、断断续续的闷哼和叫声从唇齿间溢出来。他用更大的力道回抱柯布，他们的骨头在肉体的包裹下发出轻微的脆响。

他该说说话——宝贝儿，甜心，你棒极了，我爱你……他是经验丰富的情场好手，所有的床伴都夸赞他温柔体贴，技术高超，从来不让人感到被冷落。而他现在只能把自己埋得更深，不停地低喊柯布的名字。

“别、啊……叫了……！”柯布咬着牙，捶打他的背。响声沉闷空洞，不是什么调情的举止。他一直握着自己半硬的性器，里卡多终于注意到了，暂时抛开疼痛，伸手帮起忙来。

龟头那儿被柯布自己搓得红通通的，怎么看都是极限了。被握住的时候，柯布蜷起了身体，臀部一阵收紧，让里卡多也呻吟起来。可他还是没有射。

“出不来吗？”里卡多喘着气问。

柯布骂了一句脏话：“我都说过、今晚算了……”

“会帮你解决的。”里卡多匆匆地说。他用指腹磨蹭着冠状沟，下身被箍得更紧了，他不再尽根进出，改为埋在深处，短促地挺动，追求最后的快感。柯布的身体在他怀里抽搐，他粗重地呼吸着，把更多湿热的吻烙在他的鼻尖，额头，终于在柯布的一个紧绷里达到了顶峰。

他松手，慢慢退出来，把前端装满精液的套子打了个结，扔到床下。

柯布的脸，耳朵，脖子，都泛着红。他摸了摸他抽搐的小腹，弯下腰，再次含住了那儿。这仍然不该发生，可他顾不上了。他喝多了。

 

|

他们又做了两次，最后柯布艰难地射了，而里卡多又用掉了三个套子。柯布的疲惫显而易见，他们没有回去，而是草草洗了个澡，留宿在狭小的房间里。

里卡多打算搂着他睡，然而被毫不留情地推开了。他没有再试，抱着被子，老老实实地躺好。柯布背对着他，整个人裹在被子里，只能看到还带着湿意的后脑勺。他应该吹吹头发再睡，里卡多很乐意效劳，可他一点儿也不领情，从浴室出来就钻进了被窝。

里卡多感到满足，更多的是做完后的懒惰和提不起劲。他躺了一会儿，回味着刚才的事，发觉自己的估计出了些岔子。那从几年前开始的兴趣没有因为得到了满足而消褪，他甚至想和柯布说说话，聊聊之前的事情，聊聊最近忙什么，或许还可以聊聊以后该在哪见面，交换一下电话号码……

柯布没有给他留过号码，他曾经给过柯布自己的，可那个号码很快因为忘记交钱而停掉了。直到停机，他都没有收到过来自柯布的信息，反而有几个不识相的旧同僚来攀关系，这也是他没有去续费的原因之一。

他隔着被子，谨慎地碰了碰柯布。对方没有动作。他琢磨起明天该怎么办，原本他打算明天早早起床，就这么离开。像他们这两年几乎从未见过面一样，他们之后也会很少见面。

可现在不了，他想留下，延续那个失败了的计划。这意味着他要面对一个清醒得多，不好对付得多的柯布，没准他会被扎在枕头旁的匕首弄醒，他今晚曾摸到过，就插在柯布后腰的腰带上，现在则大概正躺在地上的某个地方——柯布仍然喜欢在腰上塞点东西，里卡多发现时差点想亲吻他的额头；更糟的情况是被枪指着，最糟的情况是他在睡梦中被一枪打死，但他在这种场合向来很警觉，睡得也浅，大概不会到那个地步……

 

第二天，里卡多在阳光里醒来。窗帘没有拉上，他打了个哈欠，翻身想抱住身旁的人，却摸了个空。他清醒了一些，坐起来。床上只有他一个人。

他挠了挠下巴上新长出来的胡茬，盘腿坐在床上，大脑放空。

他无目的地环顾房间，想看到些什么。旁边的枕头中间还凹着，那床被子则堆在地上，他的衣服，裤子，都还散乱地扔着，然而没有柯布的。床头柜放着几张钱，用他的指扣压着，他数了数，不多，也不算少，差不多接近和这带的高级妓女外出过夜的价格。

没有任何别的。号码，留言，地址，什么也没有。

他把钱扔回床头柜，把被柯布扯烂之后还在地上过了一夜的衬衫弄得平整了些，又扣上外衣的扣子，对着镜子折腾了好一阵，才显得不那么狼狈。最后他带上那笔钱，去找老板结账。

“你的同伴已经付过钱了。”老板说。

“有留下什么话吗？”

“没有。”

他沉默了片刻，“我知道了。”

他去赌场旁边的停车场取了车，开车回家，换洗收拾，然后再衣冠楚楚地去俱乐部，和他的下属开会，讨论接下来该怎么对付卡迈因的人。Serpiente 从不吃亏。

柯布造成的伤痕不算严重，他没有特地遮掩，然而这次没有人问他，没有人起哄，他也不需要编造什么故事。

下属们提出了不少方案，不是每个都有用。里卡多没有反驳，只是聆听，像他父亲一样。

他从口袋里摸出几张钞票，写上数字，把它们折成小块，展开，继续折。花蕾先显出形状，接着是花瓣，再到整朵花。等最后一朵玫瑰成型，他开始训斥和教导他的下属，挑出其中最可行的方案进行补充，强调自己的思路和以后他们该怎么往这个思路上想。全部解决之后，他做了个散场的手势，下属们散开，去往不同的地方，向直属于他们的下一级派发任务。

柯布就在那个阶层，他想。

他摸了摸惨不忍睹的嘴唇，把玫瑰拢到手上，回头扔进了办公室的抽屉里。

俱乐部迎来了大换血，里卡多彻底成了生意人，他亲自把关，招揽了不少符合他喜好的女人和男人，还有更多得力的下属，把那儿料理得无可挑剔。营业额在上涨，没有人来骚扰，投资计划终于公布，Prime One 赔偿了不少钱。一切都在往好的方向发展。

生活回到了正轨。工作，找乐子，工作，找更多的乐子。为了接下来可以预见的大量商业合作，他结识了很多“正派人”，他们去酒店，会馆，庄园，他去过的和没去过的。新鲜的东西源源不断，他从里头挑出更喜爱的，留待回味，却没有一次真正做到。总是有更新鲜的东西被送到面前。

有一天，他会停下来，大部分的时间和家人——或许没有家人，只是一个人待着，听听歌，看看新闻，每晚吃完饭牵着狗散步，兴致来时开车去钓鱼或打高尔夫，只花一点点时间对付公事，并且处理得非常好。那是他父亲的生活，大概也是人到了一定年龄后必然会步入的生活，然而离现在的他还远得很。

 

里卡多挑了一辆新车。

他找塞韦罗帮的忙，车位也由他一并解决，那个人没什么别的优点，然而口风紧得很，从来不会泄密。俱乐部，总部，家里，没人会知道这辆车属于他，敌对帮派更不会。

他验过一次车，向塞韦罗传递了满意和更多的合作意图，后者十分兴奋，似乎以为自己终于能够在新的领域发挥特长了。他没有猜错，里卡多需要他帮忙打探消息，合作是在相互迎合里达成一致的，他需要了解那些“正派人”的爱好，行事风格，最需要的东西。他的情报网还不够好使，需要用用别人的。顾问向他推荐了塞韦罗，建议他用一个小秘密换取双方的放松，他认为这方法不错。

接下来，他三心二意地等待着，直到终于得到一个空闲的周末。他回俱乐部拿了点东西，独自去取了车，开到他颇久以前每天都要出入的公寓楼下。有几个房间亮着，他曾经住过的那间一片黑暗，窗帘拉上了，看不到里面。

他试图想象那个不亮灯的房间现在该是什么样子，然而没能成功。搬进来的时候，他把前任租客的所有东西都扔掉了，而柯布做了和他一样的事情。他曾经来拿过东西，房东带他去了杂物间，那儿放着他几乎所有的家什。

他又试着回忆他的前任租客留下的房间是什么样的。什么也不记得了。

耐性在大约一小时后彻底耗光，他重新发动车子，去了赌场，没有把车交给泊车客。他的脸已经不算是秘密，近期曝光率更高，随意出现在这边会引起不必要的麻烦。他把车子停在偏僻的角落里，步行去了赌场背后的酒吧。

人要比上次来的时候多些，而柯布不在，当然不在。

老位置有人，他坐到吧台前的高椅上，熟稔地和酒保搭讪：“嗨。最近他来过吗？上次那个。”

“嗨。”酒保说，“好像就只有那次吧，记不太清了。喝点什么吗？”

“这样啊。”里卡多随便指了新品推荐酒单上的一行字，想了想，从口袋里夹出钞票折成的玫瑰，放在桌子上，“要是来了的话，把这个给他吧。”

酒保把玫瑰放进身后的酒柜：“不来的话呢？”

“说什么呢，老兄？”里卡多笑了，“这可是钱。当然是归你啦。”

趁酒保忙着调酒，里卡多半转过身，打量起来。他能记起很多的场景，远一些的，近一些的。最近的。就在这儿，这个小小的酒吧，还没有他的俱乐部舞池大的地方。第一次是他带柯布来的，之后的每一次柯布都懒得去更远的地方，哪怕他开车也不干。他不再做无用的尝试，每次都往这儿跑。

酒保把酒递给他。他慢慢地喝完，皱了皱眉头，点了第二杯和第三杯。

“和刚刚的一样吗？”酒保问。

里卡多看着酒柜里的玫瑰。

“不，老样子。”他说。

一个人喝酒很无聊，里卡多没有待多久就打算回去了。他给了酒保一大笔小费，作为帮忙的谢礼。

“要有段时间不能来了，可别想我。”离开之前，里卡多笑着调侃。

酒保习以为常，沉稳地和他告了别，什么也没有问。

 

|

男人推开门，径直走到角落，坐进沙发里，扬了扬手。

酒保来得很快：“要点什么？”

“老样子。”男人说。

**Author's Note:**

> *也许……


End file.
